


How Sam Got His Mask

by orphan_account



Series: How They Got Their Masks [5]
Category: Trick 'r Treat (2008)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:34:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26270461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: How Sam the spirit of Halloween got his stitched up mask
Series: How They Got Their Masks [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908652
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	How Sam Got His Mask

“You must really like Halloween”

Chip Winslow

He had been alive since before time. At least it felt like that. Alive since Halloween had begun. Better known as Samhain by the Celtics. That was where he got his name. Samhain. He was the spirit of Halloween. He punished those who didn’t follow the rules. His rules. Halloween’s rules. 

He had gotten his orange pajamas from a child he had killed. Stolen them. But not before they stole the spirit of Halloween. Not him. But the heart and soul. Of Halloween. 

But his mask. The mask was what made him Sam. Not Samhain the spirit of Halloween but Sam the trick’r’treater who just wanted candy. It wasn’t much to ask for. Candy. And yet people broke his rules every Halloween. Especially that rule

“Always give Candy to Trick’r’Treaters”

He loved his mask. With it’s button eyes and stitched-up smile. He really loved it. Truly and honestly. It was his pride and joy. His one true love. 

For numerous years he had killed those that disobeyed. He had forgotten how many he had killed. 

He would never know how many he would kill

As long as Halloween continued he would continue to kill

He would continue to be a killer

Never ending.


End file.
